The Unexpected
by SA2B Fan
Summary: *chapter two is up* A young college student named Chris, gets transported to the SF Universe. Sorry about chapter two being so short. *sigh*
1. A Dream?

The Unexpected  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!!: ALL STARFOX CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN MY CHARACTERS AND STARFOX CHARACTERS IF YOU HAVE PLAYED THE GAME, THANKS ^_^. THESE CHARACTERS, HOWEVER, ARE MINE: CHRIS AND CHRIS THE SNOWFOX.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harvard college campus, dorm #225. Sept. 7, 2008  
  
" Oh man this game is great," I exclaimed as I started up Starfox Adventures for the first time.  
"Yeah you're right Chris, I love this music," my best friend Kevin added.  
And so it was, two college friends in their dorm, playing their gamecube. I had always been a fan of Starfox since I was a child; but I don't think I was actually ready for the adventure that I was about to ensue. We were partying, just having fun. We watched a couple of really old movies like Dick Tracey, and Midnight Madness. We liked being in the same dorm, Kevin and I; it meant we could talk with each other, about anything that was on our minds. We had been buddies since the sixth grade, Kevin was always there for me, and I for him. You could almost never separate him from me, we were so close. Like brothers, in fact, yes. But we're getting a little off track here, back to my story. So anyways, we were partying, having fun, and playing video games, etcetera etcetera. Finally, at 2:00 AM, we had finally gone to bed.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING...  
  
I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and looked around, seeing the dim rays of sunshine peeking in through my window. I looked over at Kevin, still sleeping; he always was the lazy one. Getting up from the springy mattress, I went to the sink and brushed my teeth. Then I got undressed and hopped in the shower to wake myself up. The warmth over my skin was refreshing, and I snapped to in that instant with a jolt. Putting on my blue jeans, a fire red shirt, and my favorite cap, I decided to play some more on Starfox Adventures. But something was wrong; the TV screen was black when I turned on the Gamecube, no logo or anything. "Damn piece of junk," I thought as a tried it again.   
Nothing, there was nothing, just a blank screen. But then I saw a flicker of color, just a little. The color, grew bigger and bigger. It grew until it took up the whole TV screen. Then, something extraordinary happened, it continued out of the TV screen, out onto the walls and the ceiling. The extravagant color engulfed everything until it surrounded me. Then it began closing in on me, and I was breathless and afraid. I began yelling, not knowing what was happening, for help. "Help me, Kevin!" I cried. It was of no use, he couldn't hear me. It seemed that the colored walls were soundproof. The walls were about a foot away from me, so I ran towards one of them, hoping I could break through it. I ran smack into the solid wall of color, I couldn't break it. Then the walls were so close; they pressed into my sides, forcing the breath out of me. They were going to crush me soon. I gasped for breath, I was feeling lightheaded. All the color was dimming, until....  
  
Somewhere unknown, date unknown.  
  
"How is he?" a faraway voice asked.  
" He should make it sir. Good thing you saved him from being killed by those enemy fighters." another voice squeaked.  
" Well it wasn't easy, hacking into his mainframe pilot console, if I hadn't done that, he would have surely lost control of his fighter. Him being knocked unconscious and everything. Still I owe it to him for saving my tail back there." the voice laughed.  
"Ugh." I grunted as I opened my eyes slowly. I could see two blurred shapes; they seemed to be looking at me with great concern. Try as I might, though, I couldn't make them out. "Ah, he's awake, good, make sure he gets some lunch. Something nutritious would ya' Slip?" questioned the first voice.  
"Yes sir," said the squeaking voice, as the figure it belonged to left the room.  
"Wh-what happened to me, where am I?" I questioned, looking at the figure  
" Well, you are on the great fox, after helping me out back there on Dinosaur Planet. Your fighter just appeared out of nowhere, and you helped me get out of that sticky situation. However, you were hit in your oxygen tank and you blacked out. So I hacked into your autopilot and guided you here. And so, here you are." The voice said.  
I sat up and took a closer look at the figure, he was a bit clearer, but I still couldn't tell who it was. And why was he talking about Dinosaur Planet, and the Great Fox? There was no way this could be real, I was dreaming. I rubbed my eyes and that's when I caught sight of my hand. It was no longer a hand though, it was a paw. Then, I looked up and saw whom I was speaking to. "you're-you're..." but he cut me off.  
"Fox Mccloud (A/N: Is that spelling right? Please tell me in your reviews) the leader of Starfox, but you already knew that didn't you?  
I nodded, I knew this couldn't be real, but there he was. A brown fox with a white tuft of hair on his head. The one and only Fox. "Is there a mirror anywhere in here?" I asked.  
He nodded and pointed over to the right side of the room. I walked over to the mirror, took a glimpse, and gasped. I was a fox that's for sure, covered in whitish-gray fur. I was wearing the fiery red shirt and the blue jeans I had on before, but something was missing. "MY CAP!!!" I cried out.   
I looked over at Fox, who was grinning. I gave him a stern look and he handed over my cap. I pulled it on and just as I did, a green toad came in, holding a tray with a burger and a Coke on it. "You call that nutritious?" Fox questioned Slippy.  
" That's all right Fox, I'm just really hungry, thank you for your hospitality." I said.  
Fox just nodded and gave Slippy a motion to leave us. Slippy nodded and left. As I took a bite, Fox said," Are you sure you're all right? I mean, this is the least I can do for you for saving my life back there in the dogfight."  
" Yes Fox, I am fine, but truly I can't remember having the fight. Or saving your life, all I remember is a few things before I woke up here. Very trivial, like a dream." I replied, taking another bite and sipping the Coke.  
" Might I ask what sort of things you remembered?" questioned Fox  
"Sorry, no" I said flatly  
He nodded in agreement. I finished off the burger and walked over to a window. So this was what space really looked like. No, no wait, this is a dream remember? You are not really a fox, you are a human. Fox walked over and stood beside me. Seeing the discomfort on my face, He said "Maybe I should give you a room and let you stay with us a while."  
"No I couldn't possibly-" I stammered.  
"I insist, at least until we've reached Corneria." Fox said, raising a paw.  
"OK, so what were you doing over here at Dinosaur Planet anyways?" I asked.  
"Routine check, every two years we come back. Just in case somebody tried what (A/N: SPOILERS FROM THE GAME!!!!!) Andross tried to do a couple of years ago. You follow?"  
"Yeah." I said  
"Good, let me see you to your room. Follow me." He said, starting for the door.  
I took one last glimpse at the stars and followed Fox; the first part of my adventure had ended.  
  
END...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please Review with all your comments, flames, and questions, so I can make this fic even better ^_^ 


	2. My room

The Unexpected  
  
"How do you like it? I'm sorry but it's one of the best rooms we've got, which isn't much." said Fox. "That's fine Fox, by the way, I didn't tell you my name, it's Chris." I said "OK, we'll be having dinner in a few hours, so get yourself acquainted with your new room, you'll be here for three days." Fox said. "Cool, I look forward to meeting the rest of the crew." I smiled. Fox nodded and showed his way out. As soon as that happened, I went to a mirror and looked into it. I was quite handsome as a fox though, I'll give myself that. (A/N: I'm not very modest am I?) Too bad this is a dream, I can't believe how real it feels though. I decided to take a look around, it was very cozy, enough for a bed, a radio, and maybe a television. Not like I needed one though. I also saw that there were built in comm. links on the wall, so the crew can stay in touch I guess. I went to another door and put my hand on the scanner. "ACCESS APROVED, HELLO GUEST CHRIS" the scanner chimed. I looked at it in awe, Fox must've just put me into the database. He must really trust me, to give me clearance like this. I peered inside the room, it was a closet, a very big closet. After acquainting myself with where the bathrom was, I hopped onto the bed and turned on the radio. "In the End" was playing so I decided to lay there and listen to the radio for the next few hours, maybe get some sleep.  
  
I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
My eyelids began to grow heavy and the started to close. I yawned and curled up into a ball. Then sleep overcame me.  
  
I got too far to lose it all but in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
I was shaken awake roughly by Fox who had a look of worry on his face. "Huh? what, what's happening? where's the fire?" I cried. "We are under attack, by some neo-Andross supporters, out side in fighter pods. We have to go out. I need your help, Falco and I can't do it alone." Fox looked to me. I was about to say yes when I remembered something important.... I CAN'T FLY AN ARWING!!! Fox apparently saw the look of worry on my face and said, "Anything wrong Chris?" "No, I'll do it" I said, besides how hard can it be? After suiting up, we hopped into our seperate arwings and I took one look at the controls and gasped. So many buttions and levers and switches, how can anyone possibly fly one of these things? Suddenly, a voice in my head said to press a little yellow button next to the main console. So I did, and the arwing started up. Next thing I knew I was out in space and approaching the enemy fight pilots. "this is Chris, Fox I'm going for for an attack, requesting permission to do so." I said in a monotonus voice "Permission granted." Fox replied. And with that, I reached for the thruster lever and pushed it forward. Then I was jettisoned into a barrage of fighter pilots. I smiled and lined one up into my crosshair.....  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
